My Spot
by HimePoto
Summary: Natsu no era alguien posesivo, pero encontrar a su rival en SU LUGAR era simplemente inaceptable para él [NaLu One-Shot]


_Un pequeño One-shot, tenía que escribirlo, ñañañañañ._

 ** _Disclaimer: FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, quién los deleita con su maldito PLOT ( QUE DIABLOS NATSU?! QUE ESCONDES EN ESE VENDAJE!)_**

* * *

Natsu despertó con un dolor horrible en todo su cuerpo, pero se incorporó sin problemas, acostumbrado a tener su cuerpo algo maltratado ¡Más después de una fiesta a lo Fairy Tail!

Bostezó con fuerza y se masajeó un poco el cuello mientras miraba a su alrededor, sin inmutarse ante la imagen de compañeros durmiendo en el suelo y mesas. Escaneó el lugar, buscando a su equipo.

-Lucyyyyy, Happyyyyyy…- Llamó a la par que se ponía de pie. Empezó a recorrer el lugar-Ya desperté, vámonos a casa-

Pero no había señal de ellos, lo cual era extraño, ya que ellos eran siempre los que lo despertaban a él. Natsu olfateó el aire y sintió el aroma de Happy y Lucy, pero muy leve. Suspiró.

-Me han dejado atrás ¿Qué clase de compañeros son? Tsk-

Bufando medio cabreado, abandonó el Gremio y fue camino a casa de Lucy, deseando que estuvieran durmiendo para gastarles unas bromas, pero mientras más avanzaba, más somnoliento se sentía.

Cuando por fin llegó, ya sólo pensaba en escabullirse en la cama de Lucy y dormir.

Escaló hacia el segundo piso y abrió la ventana bostezando.

Quedó con la boca abierta.

Lucy estaba durmiendo plácidamente en una orilla, abrazando a Happy, y en la otra orilla, bajo la ventana, estaba… Gray.

Natsu solo actuó.

De una patada tiró al pelinegro hacia la otra habitación, provocando que Lucy y Happy gritaran asustados.

-¡Lucy, ponte detrás de mí!- Dijo Gray juntando sus manos, listo para usar magia, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los enojados de Natsu, lo apuntó furioso.

-¡¿Qué mierda sucede contigo, cerebro de lava?!-

Lucy y Happy, quienes habían caído de la cama, miraron molestos al chico también.

-¿¡Cuál es tu problema?!-

-¡Natsu! ¡Casi haces que me orine encima!-

-¡Traidores! ¡Se vinieron a dormir sin despertarme!-

Lucy y Happy tomaron al chico de la bufanda y le gritaron a un palmo del rostro.

-¡Estuvimos media hora tratando de despertarte! ¡Incluso trataste de golpearnos!-

Natsu parpadeó.

-¿Ummm… lo siento?-

-¡Y le pedimos ayuda a Gray y te golpeó, y tú lo mandaste volando!-

-Oh, eso no lo siento para nada-

-¡HEY!-

-Hmpf- Lucy se cruzó de brazos y prendió la luz de la habitación-Y ¿Por qué te afecta tanto que te hayamos dejado? ¡Tú siempre lo haces con nosotros!-

Natsu, ya dentro del cuarto, se rascó la mejilla avergonzado.

Bien, Lucy tenía un punto.

-Lo que sucede es que es un egoísta Lucy-

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, Princesa de Hielo!- Recordó el incidente anterior y chocó frentes con él- Y a todo esto ¿Qué hacías en la cama con Lucy, uh?- Murmuró con una sonrisa macabra.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto estufa con patas?- Respondió Gray burlesco.

-Porque eres un maldito pervertido, por eso-

-Ohh, lo dice alguien que se mete a hurtadillas a la casa de una chica a altas horas de la noche-

-Lucy es mi compañera, cubito de hielo-

-También es la mía, idiota de las flamas-

Natsu apretó la mandíbula.

-¡No lo es! ¡El equipo solo son Happy, Lucy y yo!-

-¿Qué hay de Erza, Wendy y Charles entonces?-

-¡Eso fue después! ¡Nosotros somos el equipo original!-

Lucy y Happy sólo veían cansados la escena, era tan tarde que ni ganas daban de meterse en medio.

-¡Lucy!- Gritaron ambos chicos, mirando en su dirección- ¡¿Quién tiene razón?!-

La chica, no queriendo más guerra, respondió.

-Somos un equipo, junto con las chicas- Gray se enderezó y le lanzó una mirada victoriosa al otro chico- Pero Natsu aparte de ser mi compañero, es mi mejor amigo, así que ummm creo que ¿El es mi mejor compañero?-

-¡HA!-

-¿Podemos dormir ya?- Murmuró Happy restregándose un ojo. Lucy lo tomó nuevamente en brazos y el Exceed se acomodó entre sus pechos.

-Si ya terminaron de pelear, duérmanse ya-

Gray, mirando una última vez a Natsu, se dirigió a su orilla de la cama, pero Natsu lo tomó de un brazo y lo volvió a tirar hacia la otra habitación.

Lucy ya no le importó nada y se acostó en su orilla, al mismo tiempo que Natsu saltaba hacia el otro lado de la cama.

El pelinegro iba a iniciar otra pelea, hasta que vio como Natsu restregaba su espalda en el lado de la cama, luego su cara y sus axilas.

-¿Qué eres, un animal marcando territorio?- Murmuró Gray sin poder moverse de la rara impresión.

Natsu por último colocó su bufanda sobre el cuello de Lucy y miró al Mago de Hielo con ojos desafiantes.

-Mi lugar- Dijo apuntando su lado de la cama bajo él- Mi compañera- Apuntando a la rubia.

Y se acomodó tras Lucy, sin quitar ojo de Gray.

El mago suspiró, decidiendo dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Que sepas que terminé acá por el golpe que me diste-

Y se fue… por la chimenea.

Natsu iba a cerrar los ojos, pero la molesta luz del dormitorio seguía encendida. Estiró un brazo, y con todo el control que pudo, hizo que una fina llama saliera de su mano para bajar el interruptor, sin quemarla en absoluto. El cuarto quedó a oscuras nuevamente y más relajado dejó caer su brazo, sobre Lucy.

Espero una reacción, pero nada.

Seguramente ella y su amigo estaban más que rendidos. Mejor para él.

Pasó su brazo por debajo de las frazadas y abrazó tanto a Lucy como Happy, aún en los brazos de la chica.

Acercó su rostro a la cabellera dorada de su amiga y, con una última exhalación, se propuso a dormir.

-Mío-

* * *

 _Sí, fue cortito, pero no se me quitaba de la cabeza xD._

 _Espero les guste, feliz NaLu Week!_

 _Ñam Ñam_


End file.
